Sometimes
by Charlie's Rat
Summary: Sometimes, all Hinata wants is him as he is, unique and unmoulded. NaruHina, introspective, drabble, for RickyUzumaki. Fluff
1. Naruto

For Ricky's (UzumakiRicky) second request, NaruHina; feelings. How Hinata feels about Naruto. Short Drabble. Listened to Ellie Goulding, "_Your Song_". Requests open jadda jadda. 296 words  
><strong>Sometimes<strong>

Sometimes, when Uzumaki Naruto smiles with a big grin plastered across his face, it makes Hyuga Hinata want to rip off that mask. It's just a plastered on grin. Just plastered. It hurts her to see him fake his feelings, and she hates the fact that he makes her feel that way.

Sometimes, when he's not faking it, like when she told him he was strong, he'd turn his back to her so she won't see his happy tears. Or the smile that's threatening to split his dry lips.

Sometimes she's scared of his anger. Where his eyes turn red and he lashes out at the nearest thing to him, yelling and screaming at the world, a beautiful and proud animal, backed off into a corner. She'd do anything to let him loose then, to set him free from his bottled up anger, cut off his leash. It's a time where both off them want that mask off. When he's angry he'll show his true feelings.

Sometimes, when Naruto thinks that no one is watching him in his private training spot, he will rip off and shatter that mask. He'll cry and let it all loose. And then those are the sometimes where she appears and holds him close, cradling him like a child.

Sometimes, when Naruto is generous, he'll wrap an arm around her shoulders and plant a small kiss on the top of her hair.

Sometimes, all Hinata wants is him as he is, unique and unmoulded.


	2. Hinata

_Request for Nafsi-chan, who wants a second chapter with Naruto centric, with his feelings about Hinata. :P Okay, here you are, short, drabble formation. (words that are together are meant to be that way.) _

Sometimes Naruto wonders about how _frieking WEIRD_ Hyuga Hinata is. She's really weird. With her pink cheeks and her shiny black hair and those weirdbig white-y-sparkly eyes and stuff. And how she now plays with her hair or jacket instead of her fingers. And how she softly mumbles things, as if his eardrums would shatter if she raised her voice.

Sometimes, Hinata's really weird, like, she does things in/ to my pants, weird. Gah, it's embarrassing. Weirdhot, in dreams.

Sometimes, when he's on a mission with her team, he realises that she's deliberately luring the enemy into underestimation. So, that, like, Gah, he's not really saying it right but, so she can kick total _ASS_. So that she just slides into this funnypretty leg forward, leg back, hand forward, hand back style and then suddenly charges and jabs and punches everything in sight in this really pretty charkra-y- way and how all of her kata moves just flow like water. And, and like, he just jizzes the moment man. She's just special weird that way.

Sometimes, when they're all alone, and Ino and Sakura-chan and Kiba aren't there to make a fucking racket, she's like this totally different person. She's super duper normal, and she's kinda cute and pretty and confident and stuff. Like she actually knows how to socialise properly. He realises that she's cool.

Sometimes, she's not even there. But she is though, she's just off in the corner, at the edge of socialisation, mouth all pouty and silent and eyebrows knitted and furrowed together like she's tryin' to make some sort of anxiety scarf. And so he'll do something stupid and get Sakura-chan to punch him and then he'd _CONVIENTLY_ fall/ barrel roll in her direction and stop at her feet and make her forget about it and all because 'Naruto-kun is looking up at me and he's hurt' and stuff.

Sometimes, when everyone's left and it's just them and she's worried about something, he'd creep up to her in a kind of way and give her a crushing hug and boost her confidence some more. "Hey Hinata! Don't look so down, remember when you kicked ass on our last mission?" And then … he''reSQUISHY!, and he'd kinda go hard and promptly let go of her and put a 40 ft gap between them.

Sometimes, no, rarely, when Hinata's all angry and worked up she'll just burst like a massive hot air balloon. She'd shout and rage, and be all pretty and sexy when she fightspars with him. She's so cool then, so strong, so fierce, like she just made you piss yourself and then she'd give you that ultra sexy blank mask of indifference. He's proud of her then, his little fighter, his trooper. She's someone who he can rely on to take care of shit and stuff.

And then Sometimes he'd be like fuck it and he'd ask her out on a date.

Then on those Sometimes when they're on a date, she'll be so happy and giddy. Like when they were alone, but with added sugar and bubbly personality. He likes that Hinata best, because she's like him that way, and then he's not the only one on the world.

_Charlie :  
>All I can say is that I jizzed out too much with the Naruto POV. This would have been longer if I hadn't put everything together. Requests open, jadda jadda. <em>_**I love my ending. :)**_

_**please review! 3**_


End file.
